


My Own Angel

by NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500



Category: The Society (TV 2019), The Society - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angels, Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500/pseuds/NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500
Summary: Grizz is a fallen angel, Sam an archangel. (Idea from my tumblr)





	My Own Angel

Sam Eliot stood on the Brooklyn Bridge, wide angel eyes observing the strange phenomenon that was occurring in the skies above the city. Between the dark storm clouds, which pelted down heavy droplets of water, penetrating through the lighting and thunder; was a white beam of light. The beam descended from the heavens like a beacon, disappearing behind the waterline. Sam glanced around, attempting to see if anyone else could see it. But the passerby's paid no mind. Which could only mean one thing; It was a sign from Heaven itself. 

Sam quickly took flight, his large white wings spreading and descending him up into the sky, flying through the rain and the clouds, following the light. His eyes scanned over buildings, until he found where the light lead; he found himself landing in an empty alleyway. He let his eyes follow the white beam until he saw what it was leading to: A man. No, an angel. Sam noted the tattered wings, torn at the base and frayed feathers. Like tattered cloth. They were black like ashes. The man himself was rather large and well built by the looks of him. Soaked in water and his own blood, his shaggy black hair glistened in the heavenly beam. The man was moaning in pain, his face burrowed in the concrete below, one of his tattered wings folded over his silluette as if shielding him. Sam felt a sudden surge of heat in his chest, an unfamiliar feeling that Sam was not familiar with. 

He took a step closer to the fallen angel, a sharp pain immersed in his chest at the sight of his bloody wings and pained expression. Why was he feeling this way? 

"Are you okay?" Sam asked the fallen, crouching down to kneel at his side. 

The man murmured something, Sam could see his lips moving but he couldn't read them clearly. 

"I can't hear, so look at me when you speak please." Sam said quietly. 

The man raised his head, and soon became awestruck with Sam's angelic beauty. His large iridescent blue eyes seemed to reflect every fragment of light around them. His aura and essence seemed to give off a sorta glow that made him all the more alluring. 

Sam was taken back by the fallen's eyes; golden with flakes of brown. A sign of an angel having fallen; their eyes turning a humanoid color. 

"You're an angel." The man said, looking up at Sam in wonderment. 

Sam chuckled, "As are you, or you were. What's your name?" 

The mans face fell. "They called me Gareth. Though, I guess that name no longer belongs to me. You?" 

"Above they call me Sariel. The archangel. Here, however, they call me Sam." Sam's eyes scanned over the larger angel. "You're badly hurt from your fall. Let me heal you." 

Gareth held up a hand. "No, i do not deserve it. Leave me be." 

Another stab to Sam's chest. "Come on, let me help. Come with me." Sam instructed, letting one of his wings drape down to carefully pluck Gareth off the ground and onto his back. 

Gareth was too week to protest, simply letting his head lull against the angels shoulders as they descended into the night. 

** 

"Ouch!" Gareth hissed through gritted teeth as Sam healed his wounds. 

"Hold still." Sam commanded, his hands hovering over the fallen's shoulders as his magic healed him. 

Perks of being an angel, healing powers. 

"Well it burns like hell." Gareth commented, his eyes glancing up at Sam's determined ones wearily. 

"You haven't been to hell then, have you?" Sam commented, earning a chuckle from the taller of the pair. "I think your new name should be Grizz. Like a grizzly bear." 

Gareth let out a huff. "Why's that?" 

Sam smirked, "Because when you're in pain, your growl like one." 

Gareth chuckled dryly, wincing in pain again as his wings tingled from Sam's magic. "So, you're an archangel huh? What's that like? Living amongst humans?" 

Sam shrugged, "I have for over 2,000 years, seen how they've adapted and changed. Though, unlike most archangels, I am far from perfect." 

His eyes met Grizz's, a strange warmth radiated throughout Sam as their eyes met again. 

"You mean the not being able to hear thing?" Sam nodded. "Why is that? I've never heard of an angel who couldn't hear." 

Sam felt guilt radiate throughout him. "It was punishment. For unholy thoughts. It was ages ago, however. But I do miss it, being able to hear. But, in reality, no angel is perfect. Only god is. The rest of us, his loyal followers, still have human characteristics, some of us just let them take over." 

Sam's words bubbled through Grizz's mind, causing pain to ripple through him. That's exactly what he had done, let the human side of him take over. He had allowed himself to feel, to feel human emotions. And now he had been exiled to earth to die a human death and then be judged. Again. 

"So, tell me, why have you been exiled here? Why are you now one of the fallen?" Sam asked, his hands falling to his sides as he finished healing what he could of the fallen angel before him. 

Sam could tell Grizz was uncomfortable with the topic. It was a deep shame, he could feel it radiating off of him. He felt a sudden guilt, like he shouldn't have asked that question. 

Sam read Grizz's lips carefully as he told his story. "I was watching over a human, a man. He was assigned to me after he had gotten sick. Cancer. I fell for him. Romantically. I lusted after him. Uriel heard my thoughts, and reported it. They gave me the mark of the fallen, and as punishment for my disobedience and unholiness, I was exiled here. I am to live a human life of repentance. I will be judged once I die. Hopefully I make the right choices, maybe I'll get to go back to heaven one day." 

Sam felt tears threatening to spill, tugging at his tear ducts. Tears? What was this fallen doing to him? Grizz had committed the ultimate sin of an angel; feeling lust. Feeling human emotions towards humans. Especially lust, that was the worst you could do aside from thoughts of harm. Sam had heard of angels doing this, but never himself had he felt such a thing. He had come close, which of course had earned him his punishment. He had felt sympathy for a condemned angel. Was he feeling that again? No, certainly not. 

"I bet now you regret healing me, don't you?" Grizz asked, snapping Sam out of his thoughts. 

Sam shook his head, "No, I'm only doing my duty which is to protect humans. Which, you are becoming one. I have no regrets. Now come, you need your rest." 

***  
Two weeks had passed, and Sam was more than frustrated with his fallen angel. He was refusing to eat, causing Sam to force him. Refusing to leave his bed, or shower. He had insisted upon taking him out into the real world, showing him the ways of human kind so he could adapt and become who he was inevitably turning into, but it would appear that Grizz was in some sort of depressive state. He was forcing his body to shut down. He wanted to die. He felt disgraced. Which, in truth, he was, but that would be more of a sin. To let himself die by his own accord. 

Sam tossed a pillow at him. "Are you trying to become a condemned?" He shouted, he had been urging Grizz to eat for hours now. "You know this is a second chance for you and you're messing it up!" No response. "I may not be able to hear but I know you can! Listen to me, Grizz." He knelt to his bedside. "You need to get up. If you want to change, to truly change and make the right choices, you have to get up. You're killing yourself. Literally. And you know you'll become condemned if you continue to do so. Now get. Up." 

Grizz shot up in bed, wincing in pain when he had moved too fast. "Why? Why are you caring for me? I'm a fallen! I do not deserve such graciousness and yet you grant me it. Why?" He commanded, punctuating each word so Sam could understand. 

His eyes found the angels, their iridescent, nearly translucent, pools of blue making his heart pinge. He hated looking at Sam. It made him feel, it made him feel similar emotions of which had gotten him exiled in the first place. Damn humanity and its emotions! 

Sam felt his heart ache suddenly at the pain in Grizz's eyes, causing him to stagger back on his haunches and rise to his feet. He was feeling again. Grizz was right. He had already completed his heavily duty of saving him, he held no more responsibility over the fallen in his presence. And yet he was caring for him. He cared for him. Sam. An angel. He was sinning. Feeling human emotions was sinning, going against his creator. And yet, he couldn't control it. 

Sam turned his back to him, making himself breathe despite not actually needing to to survive. "Just, get up and eat. There's food I had prepared in the kitchen. I'll be out for the night, I'm on duty here. I expect to see that food gone when I return." He didn't bother turning back to read Grizz's response. 

*** 

Sam's patrol was rather dull tonight, a rarity in New York City. Usually he'd save a life or 10 when one would get shot. Occasionally a demon would appear. But tonight, the streets were rather quiet. He sat, perched on top of the Statue of Liberty's torch, his face in his palms. He was lost in thought, something he very rarely did. It seemed the longer he had lived amongst humans the more he had become prone to their habits. One being thinking. It also came with the silence of the world. The only thing he could hear was when another angel would speak to him. Or a demon. That's how he could tell if someone was not human, if he could hear them. It made since he couldn't hear Grizz, Grizz had become human. He had heard him at first, the moaning. But it faded out, as did Grizz's grace. 

"You're helping a fallen?" 

Sam was snapped out of his thoughts as Uriel appeared, sitting beside him. Uriel was a rather intimidating angel, one of the highest of the archangels. Dark toned skin, bright green eyes that seemed to glow. But his human glamor was rather mundane apparently. 

"Lovely to see you, Uriel." Sam commented flatly. 

"Be careful, with that one. He's human now, you know. He can have quite the negative influence. I suppose he's told you why he was exiled?" 

Sam nodded, "yes, Uriel. He did. But someone needs to lead him on the right path. Isn't that my job anyway?" 

Uriel scoffed, "your job is to protect humankind. Lead them on the right path. He's a fallen, unworthy of your guidance." Sam barely regarded him. "Be careful. Don't let yourself be influenced. You've been amongst the living far too long, Sariel. You're more susceptible to their persuasion. Especially with your history." 

"Do not condescend me, Uriel. You doubt my strength." 

Uriel chuckled. "With good reason." He looked out onto the water. "You've picked a good view to ponder over. He will not be pleased with your ponderings. You forget, I hear what your mind thinks. You care for the fallen, emotionally. His pain pains you." 

Sam let out a huff. "Get out of my head, it's highly impolite. Besides, you know that I know that you've never actually met 'him'. How do you know he won't be pleased? And who are you to judge? 'Judged and thou art be judged', remember?" 

Uriel simply sighed. "I get my guidance through him. As do you. I feel his presence as do you. Do not become like the one you're caring for, Sariel." 

And with those final words, Uriel was gone. 

*** 

When Sam arrived home, he noticed two things: one, the bedroom light was on. Two, the plate of food was scraped clean, the glass of water empty. He checked the trash can, as well as the sink. Empty. Grizz had eaten. He felt himself beginning to smile. But he couldn't tel you as to why. 

Following the light to the bedroom, he saw Grizz sitting up in bed, a book in hand. His hair was sodden wet, his long blackened wings draped behind him, curled at his side. His sweater, which Sam had mended for him, cling to his built form, making Sam's stomach twitch in an unfamiliar manner. 

"I see you finally ate." Sam commented bluntly. "And that you've taken to my collection." 

Grizz's head rose from the book, his now fully brown eyes meeting Sam's, making Sam feel suddenly sickly. 

Grizz drunk in Sam's angelic appearance; he had never seen an angel through human eyes, and to say the least, Sam was beautiful. His ginger curls framed his well structured face perfectly. His large blue eyes made his stomach churn and his heart melt. Human emotions. Sam's presence was oddly comforting. Comforting. Grizz hadn't felt such a feeling since he had been in heaven. Perhaps Sam was his new heaven. 

"Uhm, yeah. I read a lot before, but never human literature. It's quite interesting. The sun is going to rise soon. I've never seen it before. Have you?" 

Sam chuckled. "I've never paid much attention to it." 

"Join me?" 

A murmur in Sam's head, one he knew was either Uriel or God himself, told him to say no. But he chose to ignore it. "Okay." 

He settled beside Grizz on the bed, a foot away, his eyes settling to the open window that displayed the New York City skyline. They watched in a comfortable silence as tenacious rays of sunlight began to gleam over the city buildings, blanketing the city in light. Sam felt a sudden weight on his shoulder. Glancing down, it was Grizz who had slumped over in a soft sleep. 

This was normal, he knew. He was human now, after all. Sleep was a necessity. But the oddness of the situation made Sam feel uneasy. The taller man resting upon him. He carefully maneuvered Grizz onto the mattress, letting him position himself as he dozed. Draping a blanket over him, Sam departed from the bedroom, an unfamiliar sensation of warmth spreading throughout him at the sight of Grizz sleeping. 

***

Things were changing, and Sam knew it. He just couldn't tell if they were for the better or the worst. He was feeling things. Things he shouldn’t. He found himself no longer just reading Grizz’s lips, but studying them. He felt this pull from Grizz, this magnetic force that seemed to pull him in, desperate to get closer. He resisted and resisted these human-like emotions over and over. But he was finding it more difficult to do so living in such close proximity to Grizz. 

Grizz felt it too, much to his dismay. He knew what he was experiencing was wrong, but he couldn’t control it. It seemed futile. 

Grizz sat in the lounge, a book in hand, nervously glancing at the clock. The sun has risen only moments ago, and Sam should be home by now. He had a bad feeling. 

Right in that moment, the door plummeted open. Rising to his feet, Grizz felt panic consume him when he saw the sight of Sam collapsed in the entryway, blood on his face and his wings tattered. 

“Sam! Shit! Sam!” He shouted, falling to his knees in front of the angel. He caught Sam’s bloodshot gaze. “Sam what happened?” Grizz pleaded. 

“D-demon. Help me up please.” Sam stammered our, struggling to catch his breath. 

Grizz linked an arm around him, careful not to ruffle any of his feathers as he helped the smaller angel rise to his feet. “Bathroom.” Sam gasped out. 

Practically carrying all of his weight, Grizz helped Sam to the bathroom, setting him down on the porcelain. “Sam? Sam what can I do?” 

Sam was clutching his bleeding wing tightly, “I’m too week to heal myself. I need your strength.” He gasped out, extending his hand. “Grizz please. Give me your hand. Give me your strength.” 

Grizz felt tears spring up, “But I’m not an angel anymore, I can’t.” He sobbed. 

“You still have some angel blood left in you, please Grizz.” 

Grizz nodded, reaching out and taking Sam’s hand in his own, clutching it tightly. He felt his body begin to vibrate, as Sam’s aura began to glow, the room bursting with light as Grizz felt himself being drained of what little angelic strength he had left. His body felt weak, but he made himself hold on as he watched in wonderment as Sam’s wing healed, the blood evaporating, and a bright light coarsed through the room, blinding Grizz and making him fall back with a thud. As he came to, he saw Sam sitting straight up, breathing heavily as his magnificent golden wings fluttered behind him gracefully. 

“Your wings- they’re beautiful.” He stammered out, gazing up at Sam. 

The light in the room dimmed, Sam now healed as he heaved. “Thank you.” He gasped out, suddenly feeling weak himself. Grizz rose to his knees, placing a hand on Sam’s knee. 

“Are you okay?” He croaked. 

Sam’s gaze met his own, causing Grizz’s heart to flutter. A sudden urge came upon him, and he found himself leaning in before he could stop himself. 

To kiss an angel, was unfathomably different from kissing a human. It was soft and delicate, yet it ignited a flame in both of them, that brought them closer to heaven then Heavens gates ever could. In that moment, they both felt alive and higher than heaven itself.


End file.
